Love of a Hanyou
by Full-Blooded-Demon
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is coming and Kagome wants to be with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha can make up his mind in the beginning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it.**

**The Moon Less Night Wish**

It was a clear moon less night, and Inuyasha was nothing but a mere human tonight. The group was having a dreamless night, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Well, Kagome wasn't sleeping, she was actually sitting at the top of a hill looking into the stair lit sky, holding half of the jewel of four souls. Kagome and everyone were one days walk from Naraku's Castle, they were planning on settling this war once and for all.

Even though Kagome wasn't asleep, she was keeping watch and thinking to herself, _"When we finish this war, what will happen to us all? Well i have to go home and be forgotten by everyone of my friends? Well the Shikon Jewel disappear after it is whole again? And most of all, well I ever see...," _at that moment Kagome was shocked at someone touching her shoulder.

"What are you doing up Kagome?" a voice asked that Kagome knew.

"I couldn't sleep Inuyasha, so I told Sango to take a break," Kagome answered and looked to see him sitting down, "do you have a problem with that?" She asked him while she looked deep into his human eyes.

"No, no problem, I just do not want you to get hurt Kagome, that's all." Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with wondering eyes.

Kagome was looking puzzled with his last comment, "Are you saying that you actually care for me Inuyasha?" she asked getting her hopes up.

"I dunno, but all I know is that you are the only one around that can locate the Jewel Shards," Inuyasha was looking into his hands when he had said that.

Kagome had now gotten to her feet, " Is that all you think I am good for Inuyasha, am i just a jewel locater to you?" she was rasing her voice and tears were forming in her eyes, but she hid them from Inuyasha's view, now getting angry at him, "why do you pretend to Inuyasha," tears we now flowing down her checks, "after we take Naraku down, why don't you go to Kikyo and live a life with her. I know you well be happy then wouldn't you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome with bearing her teeth at him, "Why you...SIT!" she had said it with so much anger, that Inuyasha was about four feet into the earth.

Kagome started walking away from him and stopped half way down the hill and looked up, "Why does he not care for me like I care for him?" she whispered it to herself, " I just want one more night to tell him. I want to tell him that i love him."

Kagome sighed and walked back towards Inuyasha to actually find him sleeping in the ground. Kagome looked at him and thought that he was cute when slept. Bending down she pulled Inuyasha out of the hole and rested his head in her lap like the time she did when they were attacked by the Spider head demons. She looked down at his face while she remembered that night when her said that she smelled nice. Inuyasha was so peaceful while he was sleeping. _"I wonder is he is dreaming. He looks like he has found peace and happiness by the look on his face. But well he forget me after we destroy Naraku? As mush as I love this half-demon, he is still in love with Kikyo."_ Kagome sighed a little.

"Kagome are you O.K.?" Sango asked while she walked up behind her.

Kagome made a small gasp, "Sango...you scared me," she sighed in relief, "yes I am fine...well...sort of"

Looking at her with concern, "Sort of? What's wrong?" Sango was across from her now.

There were a few tears rolling down Kagome face when she looked at Sango, "It is just that i am worried what well happen after we defeat Naraku."

"Well I was hoping that we could all relax in the village, and maybe we can go to your world Kagome," Sango was just swaying on the spot.

"I figured that mush at least, but it doesn't have to do with you or Miroku. It has to do with Inuyasha." Kagome was looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

"I really do not know what you are trying to say Kagome," Sango said as she looked on with confusion.

"It's just that Inuyasha always goes after Kikyo when he has a chance, and it makes me wonder what he is going to do after," Kagome was weeping a little.

Sango realized what Kagome was going on about, "Kagome, you love Inuyasha don't you?"

All Kagome could do was cry and nod her head yes.

"And you want to stay with hi, but your afraid he is going to leave you," Sango had moved to comfort Kagome.

Kagome was hugging the sleeping Inuyasha and was whispering, " All i want...is for him to...sniff...to love me back Sango, that's...all..." Kagome was now almost not talking she was so silent.

"It's going to be all right Kagome," Sango had to just state her opinion.

Looking at Sango with tears in her eyes Kagome again whispered, "Thank you Sango, but I'll have to wait."

"Why do you have to wait Kagome, just ask him when he wakes up," Sango was puzzled at Kagome.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he would change the subject or just yell at me," Kagome had been joking and smirked a little.

"Well you can do what you want, but I'll be waiting for a longer time then you Kagome," Sango said laughing quietly.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused totally.

Looking at Kagome, " To tell you the truth, I actually have feelings for Miroku," Sango started blushing, "but I would tell him if he didn't act the way he does around other women, like asking them to bear his child. And the groping hand of his is a pain to." Sango now turned her head towards the tree were Miroku slept.

"Are you saying that you want to be with Miroku Sango?" Kagome looked at her and was forcing a giggle.

"Yes. I do want to be with him,"Sango was now blushing the color of Inuyasha's cloths. Suddenly Kagome went into a giggle fit, because she couldn't keep her laughter in any more.

"It's not funny Kagome," Sango looked serious.

"Yes it is Sango. Think of all the times you hit him for touching you, but now i know you like him." Kagome was holding her stomach because she had laughed to much.

Sango had gotten up and started walking back to the tree, "When you think of it, it is funny," she smiled and continued to the tree.

Thinking to herself again, _"I hope Sango and Miroku can work things out. But for me and Inuyasha, I probably should just keep my mouth shut."_ Looking into the moon less sky, Kagome saw a shooting star. Closing her she wished this, _"I wish that Inuyasha well tell me how he feels and I can be with him for ever."_ After she made her wish, sleep over came her body, and she feel asleep.


End file.
